Ashura and Lily's Hogwarts Adventure
by Bad Luck Novelist
Summary: Me and my friend Lily are writing this. I'm Ashura, and she's Lily(duh?). We go to Hogwarts, even though we live in France, and...well, I'd be blabbing the whole thing out! Read it to find out! Rating might go up!
1. Arguements

Lily Potter sat on her bed, parchment and quill sitting on her lap. Dipping the feather into the ink, she began writing to Daniel.  
  
She had brown hair that fell just below her should, and pretty blue eyes. Her skin had a peach complection. There was a light layer of make-up on her narrow face.  
  
Two knocks on the door later, and her sister Ashura walked in. Ashura's green eyes were wide with curosity. She had long brown hair, which fell down her thin back.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked. Lily looked up at her.  
  
"I'm writing a letter to Daniel," Lily replied. Ashura smirked.  
  
"Daniel? Again?!" she giggled. Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't send letters as much as you do! You use up all the parchment in the whole house in a week!!!"  
  
"That's because they don't reply. At least he writes back, unlike your 'friends' from Beauxbatons....." Lily snapped coldly. Ashura glared at her.  
  
"Oh, ow, that hurt!" she sneered, sarcastically, "I think I'll go run to mummy, and cry!"  
  
"Go away, will you?! I'm busy!" Lily said, looking at her letter. She tied it to her owl's leg. It chirped, and flew out the window.  
  
"I'll go away when-" Ashura started, the sneer still playing on her lips. Their mother burst in, fear covering her face.  
  
"Oh, Ashura, Lily, thank goodness you are here!" she gasped, "We have got to leave, now!"  
  
"Why Mom?" Lily asked, frowning. Dagmar Potter looked around, frowning.  
  
"Your father and I have been caught!!" Dagmar announced, "We have to leave for France. They said to come back quickly. Pack your stuff, girls."  
  
"Yes, Mum," Ashura said, walking out. Lily got up, nodding, and pulled her trunk out from under her bed. Dagmar used a spell to shrink her items, as she packed them.  
  
When everything was packed for her first daughter, she left for Ashura's room. "How are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Not so well," Ashura admitted, looking at her trunk, which was already full. Sighing, Dagmar shrunk everything, helping to get it all in.  
  
Her husband, Lionel, stuck his head in. "Honey, are you all ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she replied. Lionel nodded.  
  
"Then we should get going," he mused, "Flo Powder, or broomstick?"  
  
"Flo powder," Dagmar said. Lily pulled her trunk over.  
  
"So where in France are we going?" she asked.  
  
"To my sister's, of course," Dagmar said, helping Lily pull the trunk, while Lionel helped Ashura.  
  
"To Paris!" Dagmar yelled, throwing the powder into the fire. One by one, with their trunks, they left through the fire. 


	2. Welcome to France

- 2 -  
  
"Bonjeour, Sister!" Dagmar cried, hugging her sister. Laughing, Céleste Sea hugged her.  
  
"Bonjeour to you too, Ziz!" she yelled, her accent making her speech hard to understand in some places, "Why have my zizter not reply to letterz?"  
  
"The United States has been watching me and Lionel for months. I couldn't without having suspicion aroused." Dagmar sighed sadly, "How have you been with your husband?"  
  
"Bad." Céleste replied, a frown creasing her pretty brow. She looked around, "He left a few hourz ago! Non marriage!"  
  
"That is too bad," Lionel said. Ashura and Lily looked at them.  
  
"Mum, where are we going to put our stuff?" Ashura asked. Celeste looked at the two girls, and beamed.  
  
"I deedn't even notice you! How are you?" she asked, smiling. Lily smiled back.  
  
"Fine, except..." she replied, trailing off. Celeste nodded, understanding.  
  
"Family can ztay here. Zizter and Lionel ztay in my room, and Lily and Azhura stay in kid'z room. They away at witchez camp,' she said. Lily nodded, and started dragging her trunk upstairs, along with Ashura.  
  
"I hate when she calls me 'Azhura.' It sounds stupid!" Ashura spat, scowling.  
  
Lily frowned. "She has an accent. Aunt Celeste can't help it," she replied calmly, opening the door to their temporary room.  
  
"So what? If you can't say it right, don't say it at all!" was the snippy answer back.  
  
Sighing, Lily pushed her trunk against the end of her bed. She looked up, to see four owls sitting on the dresser. "I wonder where they came from," she said, walking over. Two of them dropped their letters into her opened hands, and one flew out.  
  
Ashura joined her, and the other two did the same with her. One flew away like the first. Lily frowned, and turned them over.  
  
She gasped. One had the Hogwarts Crest on the back. Ashura looked at her, and did the same. She smirked. "Can't wait to tell Daniel, can you?" she asked.  
  
Lily stuttered, looked at her sister. "I might be adopted into this family, but I am still your sister, and know you like the back of my own hand!" Ashura said. 


	3. The Letters

- 3 -  
  
Lily, shakily, ripped open the envelope. She pulled the parchment out, and read: 'Dear Miss Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment for 6th year students. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31. Yours Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.'  
  
"That's what mine says, too," Ashura said, scanning over the parchment from in her envelope. The school list fell to the floor. Lily bent over to pick it up.  
  
"This is so cool!" she yelled. Ashura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Just another school, with a bunch of idiots we have to talk to," she muttered, walking out. Lily followed frowning.  
  
"Hogwarts is one of Britain's best schools!" Lily cried. Ashura looked at her.  
  
"Britain?" Ashura asked, "BRITAIN?!? You mean, as in England?"  
  
"Yes!" Lily replied, as they went back downstairs. Ashura bolted down to their parents.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" she said, "Me and Lily can go to Hogwarts!!!"  
  
Lily laughed. "We just got our letters!" Lily added, walking over.  
  
"Really?!" Celeste gasped. Dagmar and Lionel were speechless. "That iz eemprezzeeve!"  
  
"It says to owl back by July 31." Ashura commented. Celeste nodded. She pulled parchment and quill out.  
  
"'Lily and Azhura Potter weell be attendeeng Hogwartz zchool for zeexth and zeventh year. Zigned, Celeste Zea,'" she read aloud as she wrote. Dagmar and Lionel signed it also.  
  
Ripping open the other letter, Lily fell onto her bed, "Daniel replied to my letter!" she cried.  
  
"Isn't that a surprise?" Ashura sneered, opening her letter. Parchment with green writing on it, fell out. "Oh, Narcissa!"  
  
"Narcissa? Not Narcissa Green!" Lily gasped. Ashura nodded, smiling.  
  
"Yes, Narcissa Green! We've been friends since 1st year in Dragonnoir," Ashura said, looking over the letter. Dragonoir happened to be a combination of 'dragon noir', meaning 'black dragon' in French. Which fit the house well, for it was the meanest of the four houses. "She got transferred to another school though...wonder where..."  
  
"Narcissa is a very evil, greedy witch!" Lily said. Ashura started her letter to Narcissa.  
  
"Whatever," she replied, waving her slim hand. She frowned down at the paper. She wrote, 'I'm going to Hogwarts for 6th and 7th year. Do you know anything about it?'  
  
Signing it, and sending the owl away, Ashura lied back, and stared at the ceiling.  
  
A week later, they stood in front of the fire place, about to Flo powder to Diagon Alley. They disappeared into the flames. 


	4. Diagon Alley

- 4 -  
  
Stepping out of the Leaky Cauldron, Ashura and Lily looked around. There was nothing but a brick wall and garbage cans outside.  
  
"Wow," Ashura said sarcastically, "amazing!" Lionel took his wand out, and tapped the wall three times. The bricks shifted and moved, forming the doorway to Diagon Alley.  
  
Ashura and Lily smiled, marveled at the sight of such a place. "Why, Lionel, get a camera! Azur is actually *smiling*!" she gasped.  
  
She rolled her eyes. Azur was her nickname, which almost everyone had started calling her by, since Celeste mentioned it. Ashura really didn't mind it. Quite contrary, she thought it was a nice name.  
  
"Mum, we might as well change my name to 'Azur'!" she giggled, "Everyone calls me that!"  
  
"Aw, your real name is pretty though!" Dagmar said. Ashura shook her head, and followed Lily into Diagon Alley.  
  
"Let's go to Quality Quidditch Supplies!" Lily suggested. Ashura looked at her.  
  
"And how do you know there is a shop with that name, by chance?" she asked. Lily laughed.  
  
"The sign says so!" Lily stated dryly, pointing up at the broomstick hanging over one of the doors. Ashura shrugged, and started walking over.  
  
"What broom are you going to get?" Ashura asked. Lily shrugged.  
  
"A Firebolt 2004?" she replied. They entered the shop.  
  
"I'm thinking of getting one of those, too," Ashura said.  
  
"Of course!" Lily laughed. Ashura shrugged, and ran off to find the display.  
  
"Lily!" She looked in the direction of the voice, to see Daniel Radcliffe push through the crowd, fighting to get over to her.  
  
"Daniel!" Lily said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was about to ask the same of you," he said. Lily laughed.  
  
"So, did you get my letter?" she asked. Daniel nodded, frowning.  
  
"Yeah, but Mum dragged me here, before I could read it!" Daniel sighed. He shook his head, smiling.  
  
"Oh, what a surprise!" a sarcastic female voice drawled, "Daniel Radcliffe...Lily's fiancé!"  
  
Lily and Daniel looked at Ashura, who had returned from the Firebolt display. "Hello to you too," he said.  
  
"Lil', after we place our orders for the brooms, we need to head to Madam Malkin's, whatever that is..." Ashura said.  
  
"Madam Malkin's is a robe shop. Why are you two here, anyway?" Daniel asked. Lily smiled.  
  
"Me and Azur are going to Hogwarts for sixth and seventh year!" she said. Daniel smiled.  
  
"Wonderful!" he said. Ashura rolled her eyes, and looked at Lily.  
  
"I'm go to go to the shop now. I already did the thing for my Firebolt," Ashura said, walking away. Lily sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"Well, I think I better get going. Azur will kill me, if I don't get there soon," Lily said. After hugging Daniel, she walked away.  
  
"Hello, dear. Hogwarts?" a smiling witch Lily assumed was the woman that owned the shop asked. Lily nodded. "I have two students back there, already. Go on back."  
  
Lily walked into the back. She saw the two the witch mentioned-one with long dark brown hair, the other with blonde, both of which were chatting animatedly. They looked at her.  
  
"Lily! Long time, no see!" the blonde said, "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, Narcissa. How are you?" Lily said stiffly. She looked to the other girl. "Azur, you do know, that I had to drag myself away from Daniel?"  
  
"Yes. We're going to be seeing him at Hogwarts anyway, so what's the big deal?" Ashura asked. She turned back to the mirror. "These are too long!"  
  
The clerk pinned them up higher, muttering under his breath. Narcissa laughed, showing her perfect teeth. "If you aren't put in Slytherin, I'll die of shock!" she said, nodding in approval at the clerk tending to her.  
  
"Slytherin?" Ashura and Lily asked, looking at Narcissa in curiosity. Narcissa laughed again.  
  
"You two can be so thick sometimes!" she said, "Slytherin is one of the houses at Hogwarts. There's four of them-"  
  
"You're done, Miss Green, Miss Potter," the witch from up front said. Ashura and Narcissa got down from the stools, and went to pay for the robes. Lily got up on one, and got her robes fitted.  
  
Dagmar was waiting for them, smiling. She handed Ashura the money pouch, holding a handful of galleons, sickles, and knuts. Narcissa and Ashura paid for their robes. "Mum, me and Narcissa is going to go to Flourish and Blotts?" Ashura asked, looking at Narcissa, who nodded.  
  
"Ok," she said, "but don't go anywhere else."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Potter," Narcissa replied sweetly, shoving Ashura out the door, "We are so getting your schoolbooks, and a few extras, so you can study up on Hogwarts a bit."  
  
"Um, sure," Ashura said, smiling nervously. They stepped inside the book shop. Narcissa waved the shopkeeper over. He walked over, smiling.  
  
"How may I help you?" he asked. Narcissa looked at the book list.  
  
"I did two of each of these books," she replied, handing the list over to him. He lead them through the store, grabbing pairs of books from different shelves. He handed them to Narcissa and Ashura.  
  
"Is that all?" he asked. Narcissa nodded. She looked around. She dragged Ashura to one of the nearest shelves, and pulled three thick books out: Hogwarts: A History, The Life of A Hogwarts Student, and The Hogwarts Four: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.  
  
After paying for the books, Ashura and Narcissa left. Dagmar and Lily stood waiting nearby holding boxes, which held the robes. 'Hey, Mum! Lily!" Ashura yelled over the crowd.  
  
"Did you get your books?" Dagmar asked. Ashura nodded, and looked at Narcissa.  
  
"What else is there to get?" she asked. Narcissa looked at the list.  
  
"Let's see you need an owl, your wand, a cauldron, and potions ingredients," Narcissa replied.  
  
"Well, Lionel is getting the potions ingredients and cauldrons right now, so let's go get the owls," Dagmar said. Narcissa, Ashura, and Lily walked down the street.  
  
Entering the store. Ashura and Lily noticed all the birds that were perched around the store. Lily walked over to a cage that held a Snowy Owl. "Mom, can we get this one?"  
  
Dagmar looked at it. Ashura looked at it in disgust. A raven caught her eye. It had shiny black feathers, and bright eyes. "Mum, I want that one, the raven," Ashura said.  
  
Sighing, Dagmar looked at Ashura, then Lily. "How much are the Snowy Owl, and that Raven?" she asked.  
  
"The Raven cost two galleons, and the owl cost one," the shopkeeper replied, looking at them, "Interested?"  
  
"Yes." Dagmar said, "I want them both."  
  
Narcissa helped carry the birds and their cages, as they went to the wand shop. Mr. Ollivander smiled at them. "You are looking for wands?" he asked.  
  
Lily nodded. He took a tape measure out, and let it do the measurements, for both girls. He pulled a box out, and opened it. Elm, dragon heartstring, 7 inches..." he said, giving it to Lily.  
  
Before she could wave it, he took it back. Another box was pulled out. "Pine, veela hair, 12 inches."  
  
Once again, that one was snatched back. "Unicorn Hair, Mahogany, 8 inches, best at transfiguration and charms," Mr. Ollivander said.  
  
Lily waved it, and turned the candle that was on the desk, into a pot. Mr. Ollivander clapped, and put it back in the box. He took another out, and handed it to Ashura. "Yew, nine and three quarters inches long, core of veela hair."  
  
Ashura had barely touched it, when he put it back in the box. "Dogwood, shy of seven and one-half inches, core of hippogriff bone."  
  
Mr. Ollivander took it back, just as Ashura was going to wave it in the air. "Rosewood, a bit over eight and one-half inches, core of salamander claw."  
  
She waved it. Most of the boxes flew out of the slots, and went flying across the room. "Excellent!" Mr. Ollivander said, putting it back in the box.  
  
After paying 2 galleons and 5 knuts, they left. Lionel was standing near the wall, waiting for them. "Oh, hello, Narcissa! How have your parents been?" he asked.  
  
"They're good," she replied, smiling. Ashura and Lily smiled.  
  
"We'll see you at Hog-" Ashura started.  
  
"On the Hogwarts Express." Narcissa said, "It's at Kings Cross in London. We can go together, if you want?"  
  
"Sure," Lily nodded, "Can we, Mom?"  
  
"Yes," Dagmar smiled, "Your house, or ours?"  
  
"Yours," the blonde said, "See you then!"  
  
Narcissa left through the Leaky Cauldron. Ashura, Lily, Dagmar, and Lionel used the fireplace, to get back to Paris. 


	5. The Sorting

- 5 -  
  
"You just walk through the barrier between 9 and 10, see?" Narcissa explained. Lily pushed her trolley forward, and disappeared into the steel wall. Ashura looked at Narcissa.  
  
"What-" she started. Narcissa shook her head, and shoved her into the wall, dragging her own trolley along. She lead them over to the train, smiling.  
  
"Just put your luggage over there. The workers put your luggage away. Come on, let's go find my friends," Narcissa said. Ashura and Lily followed her onto the train, and down the isle.  
  
"Hey Nar!" a dark-blonde girl waved at them. Narcissa ran into her compartment, smiling.  
  
"Hi Sabrina!" she greeted her. Ashura and Lily looked at Narcissa. "This is Ashura and Lily. They are two of my friends from Beauxbatons."  
  
"Hello, Ashura, Lily!" the girl sitting already smiled, "I'm in Ravenclaw 6th year. You?"  
  
"6th years," Lily replied. Ashura looked around.  
  
"Lil' be in Hufflepuff," she sniggered. Lily frowned at her.  
  
"Hey!" Lily snapped, "I think I'd be in Gryffindor!"  
  
Sabrina and Narcissa laughed, grinning at them. Another girl entered. Ashura looked at her. Her jaw dropped. Sabrina and this new girl looked the same! The same blue eyes, the same blonde hair...  
  
"Hi!" she said. Narcissa walked over to her, and hugged her. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Sophie, that is Ashura, and that is Lily," Narcissa replied, "They're from my old school. They're 6th years, like us. Sophie and Sabrina are twins."  
  
"Sophie and Sabrina Howl!" the twins said. Ashura, Lily, and Narcissa sat down, as the train started lurching forward.  
  
"Anything off the cart, dears?" the snack witch asked, pushing her cart to their compartment. Ashura and Lily looked at each other, and nodded. They bought 5 bags of Bertie Blotts every flavor beans, and about 2 dozen chocolate frogs.  
  
Sabrina, Sophie, and Narcissa looked at them in amazement. Ashura pulled open a bag of beans. "I'd be careful of those..." Sophie warned.  
  
"Why?" Ashura asked. She took a white one out, and popped it into her mouth. "Ewww!"  
  
She spit it out. They laughed. "That tasted like candle wax!" Ashura said, sputtering.  
  
"I warned you! I told you to be careful!" Sophie said. Ashura glared at her. Lily took a chocolate frog, and opened it.  
  
"What's this?" Lily asked, holding the card up. Narcissa took it.  
  
"This is a Famous Witches and Wizards card. This one is of...Merlin," she announced, handing it back. Lily ate the frog, while reading the card. It didn't surprise her when Merlin disappeared.  
  
"1st years this way! Please, come along..." a very stern looking wizard yelled.  
  
"That's Professor Vondrack," Narcissa said, noticing Ashura and Lily's look, "He's head of Slytherin. Everyone knows he's part vampire, but no one protest against him teaching here..."  
  
"Oh, no wonder he looks so...pale?" Lily muttered. Sabrina and Sophie smiled.  
  
"We'll see you guys later," they said. Narcissa frowned.  
  
"Where are you two running off to?" she asked.  
  
"Just going to go see Sev and Luke!" Sabrina replied, walking away with her twin.  
  
"Who?" Ashura asked. Narcissa smiled.  
  
"Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy!" Narcissa said, "I'm dating Lucius right now...Sev is free though."  
  
Lily and Ashura knew she had purposely added that last bit in for a reason. "Well, good for him." Ashura said, "I couldn't care less, single or not!"  
  
"Who's that?" Lily asked. A witch was walking towards them.  
  
"That's Professor McGonagall. She just started teaching around three or four years ago," Narcissa said, putting on a smile, as the witch neared them, "Hello, Professor!"  
  
"Hello, Miss Green." McGonagall nodded, "Are you two Ashura and Lily Potter?"  
  
"Yes," they said. McGonagall looked at them.  
  
"Follow me then," she ordered, leading the way through the crowd. Narcissa waved good-bye, and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Ashura and Lily stood by 'Professor Dumbledore,' as McGonagall read the list of 1st years. "We have two new 6th years, Ashura and Lily Potter!" Dumbledore announced, "They will be sorted into their houses now!"  
  
"Azur, you go first," Lily said. Ashura nodded, and walked over to the stool. Narcissa gave her a smile, and nodded. She sat down on the three-legged stool, as McGonagall put the ratty hat on her head.  
  
"Hmmm, I see a lot of loyalty in you, towards the people you trust, and love...there's a slyness that keeps you out of trouble, and gets you what you want at times...I see a bravery and determination. You are hard to place," the sorting hat said, "How about...SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Applause from the Slytherin table rented the air, the students in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw glaring at her, except Sabrina and Sophie, who was clapping also. "Lily Potter," McGonagall said.  
  
Lily did the same as Ashura. She sat down, as the sorting hat was placed on her head. "Ah, same as your sister...bravery, loyalty, determination...yet, you have none of the Slytherin traits, as she...you are a good students, who devotes a certain part of your time in school work, while the rest is with your friends... " it said, "I say you be placed in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Three out of the four tables exploded with sound. Slytherin muttered about there being another Gryffindor. Ashura smiled at Lily.  
  
Narcissa turned to Ashura. "This is Lucius," she said, indicating the blonde boy next to her, "He's one of the 7th years."  
  
"Hello," Lucius said, nodding to Ashura. She did the same. Ashura noticed a dark-haired boy sitting near Lucius, glaring at her. "Oh, this is Severus."  
  
Lucius hit Severus on the back with his hand, grinning. Severus turned his glare onto him. "He's just in a bad mood." Narcissa whispered, "Don't mind it."  
  
"What's wrong, Severus?" Ashura asked. He growled, just as Lily, Sabrina, and Sophie walked over. "Hi Lily. Have you seen Daniel yet?"  
  
"Yeah." Lily replied, "He said he'd show us around after the feast."  
  
"How about we all go? You, Ashura, me, Lucius, Severus, Daniel, Sabrina, and Sophie?" Narcissa asked. Severus' lip curled.  
  
"I am not going to walk around Hogwarts, with two Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, and a Slytherin who associates with Gryffindors!" Severus snarled.  
  
"Oh, Severus!" Narcissa sighed, "They're sisters! What do you expect? You want Ashura to hate her sister for now on?"  
  
"No." he replied, staring at his plate, "She's a 'Slytherin'. Slytherins just don't go fraternizing with that sort that's all. Wait, why am I telling you?"  
  
"Severus, Ashura is more Slytherin then ME. I'm surprised you and Lucius aren't best friends with her already!" Narcissa snapped, "Now, you start acting civil, will you? I won't stand back, and watch you glare and snarl at her all year!"  
  
"I'll try," Severus said darkly, "Where you from?"  
  
"France. But I'm British, so..." Ashura trailed off. Most of the students at Beauxbatons had made fun of her British accent, being the only student not of French heritage.  
  
"Transferred from Beaux?" he asked. Ashura frowned, nodding.  
  
"Well!" Narcissa smiled, "Finally, you two are getting along!"  
  
"For now," Severus muttered, starting to eat his plateful of food. Lily left for the Gryffindor table, followed by the twins. 


	6. Classes Start

- 6 -  
  
Ashura and Lily sat in Dumbledore's office, along with Narcissa, Lucius, Sophie, Sabrina, and Daniel. Severus stood near Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix, glowering at them.  
  
Four more students walked in, followed by Dumbledore. "These are Lilac Evans, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin," he said.  
  
Sirius and James were glaring at Severus and Lucius. "What are Snape and Malfoy doing here?" they asked.  
  
"They are here for the same reason you are." Dumbledore replied, "You all are going to show Ashura and Lily around the school."  
  
Severus groaned. "Great, I have to walk around school with the Dream Team!" he sighed,  
  
A few minutes later, they found themselves walking along the long corridors. "That's Professor McGonagall. She teaches Transfiguration, is head of Gryffindor, and is Deputy Headmistress." James said, pointing to the 30-something year old witch locking her classroom door.  
  
"We saw her earlier," Lily commented, walking along with him. She saw Professor Vondrack, staring at them from five feet away.  
  
"Prongs...!" Sirius hissed. James looked at Sirius, as he nodded in the professor's direction.  
  
"Oh. Professor Vondrack. That old prat's the Potions teacher, and Head of Slytherin," James sighed. Severus glared at him.  
  
"He's the strictest one here, besides McGonagall." Narcissa added, then whispered, "Severus and him will be announcing their engagement any time now."  
  
"Shut up!" Severus snapped, "I am not that way!"  
  
"Yeah...sure," Lucius snickered, grinning, "Anyway, you should meet Flitwick-"  
  
"He's a strawberry shortcake, literally." Narcissa said, "He's so short, he has to stand on books to be able to look over his desk, same with sitting. It's pitiful!"  
  
Severus looked around. "'Swish and flick! Don't forget, swish and flick!' He is always on us about wand movements," he commented, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Wow, you actually just said something that didn't involve an insult to someone!" Ashura said, smiling at him. Severus scowled, glaring at him.  
  
"We need to go to our common rooms! It's almost curfew!" Lilic gasped. They nodded.  
  
"See you later, Lily," Ashura said, going to the dungeons with Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus. Sophie and Sabrina went to their separate common rooms, as the five Gryffindors left for the tower.  
  
"Serpent's tongue," Lily said. They entered the Slytherin Common Room, after the wall slid away, showing the hidden doorway. It was morning, most of the students still being asleep.  
  
Only two people were in the common room-Lucius and Ashura. They were playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Lily and Daniel sat down and watched quietly. "Check mate!" Lucius said, grinning.  
  
"You are good. No one at Beauxbaton was that good!" Ashura said, gaping at him. Lucius smiled lazily at her.  
  
"Practice. Lot's of practice is needed," he drawled. A muffled cough announced that the two Gryffindor's were still sitting there. "Ah, Lily, Daniel. Good morning."  
  
"Good morning Lucius. Good Morning, Azur," Lily said. Daniel did the same.  
  
"What are you two doing in here?" Ashura asked, "This early in the morning?"  
  
"We came to wait for you guys." Daniel replied, "So we can go to breakfast together."  
  
Muttering came from the stairs that lead up to the boy's dorm. They turned around in their seats, to watch Severus come down, yawning. "Severus, good morning, friend. Have a good night?" Lucius asked.  
  
Severus glared at him, falling into a chair. "As a matter of fact, no, I didn't!" he snapped, "*Someone* was snoring so loud, that they shattered the glass water pitcher in the dormitory! I couldn't get any sleep!"  
  
Lucius gave him an innocent look. "Well, it wasn't me, if that's what you are thinking," he whistled.  
  
Severus eyed him suspiciously, then dropped it. "How'd your first night here go?" he asked icily.  
  
"Fine, except Narcissa attempted to keep me up all night, trying to convince me you are *not* always a cranky prat, which is getting very hard to believe," Ashura replied, just as coldly. Lily looked at them nervously.  
  
"Why don't we go see if Sophie and Sabrina are out and about yet?" she suggested. Ashura and Severus glared at each other, before nodding to Lily. Daniel stood up, and helped Lily up.  
  
They went to the Ravenclaw Common Room entrance. Sabrina and Sophie were mulling around, like two trapped tiger outside. They ran up to the small group of Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
"Hey, good morning." Sophie squealed, "We start classes today!"  
  
"Yay," Severus and Lucius said sarcastically. They heard footsteps running down the hall towards them. Narcissa had obviously decided to get up, and join them outside.  
  
"So this is where you all ran off to!" she commented, grinning, "I thought you had gone to breakfast without me!"  
  
"No, we would *never* do that to you, Nar," Severus said, "We are too *nice* to do that."  
  
"Sure, Severus, and I'm going to become Headmistress of Hogwarts," Ashura said sarcastically. Severus glared at her. Narcissa and Lucius sighed, shaking their heads. It was going to take more work then they thought.  
  
"Timetables!" Sabrina announced, handing out the papers. Ashura, Lily, Narcissa, Sophie, Narcissa, the marauders, and Lilac looked at theirs.  
  
"We have Potions first thing after lunch," Lily said. Ashura grinned, scanning over the list of classes.  
  
"At least we start the days with a good class," she commented. Severus looked at her.  
  
"You like potions class?" he asked. Ashura nodded, glancing at him.  
  
"Yes, why?" Ashura asked.  
  
"So do I. It's my favorite class," Severus said, smiling. For the first time in their lives, Narcissa and Lucius silently prayed that the conversation would stay on Potions.  
  
"Where is the class taught?" she asked.  
  
"In the dungeons." Severus replied, "6th year potions is the hardest year, strangely enough. It is always going to be my favorite year."  
  
Lucius looked at Severus in utter horror. "6th year? You're favorite?! I'm going to hate it for the rest of MY life!"  
  
Severus laughed lightly, looking at his life-long friend. "Only because you don't like the grades you got." he teased, "Potions, D. Transfiguration, C. Charms, B. Astronomy, C..."  
  
"Shut up, Snape!" Lucius hissed, glaring. Severus grinned, and hit Lucius on the back.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Severus snickered, "Be happy!"  
  
"Look at that." Ashura said, "I can't believe those words just left Severus Snape's mouth."  
  
Severus frowned at her, then smirked, "Haha, very funny," he said.  
  
"Come on!" Lily urged her, "We have *Potions*..."  
  
Ashura and Narcissa stood up, and followed them out, leaving Severus, Lucius, and Daniel behind. They entered the dank potions classroom, looking around for a place to sit. Narcissa, Ashura, and Lily sat at a cauldron, while Sophie and Sabrina sat at another.  
  
"6th year potions is one of the most advanced classes in the school. Most students loathe it by now. Any of you who don't study hard, and don't pay attention, will fail to pass this year," Professor Vondrack said, leaning against his desk. He glanced around at the students, who were listening silently.  
  
The professor continued with the class, not noticing the loathing looks many of the Gryffindors were giving him and the small group sitting near the front.  
  
"Sitting with two Slytherins. Two! Not one, two! She must be mad..." many of the students muttered, as class was dismissed. Lily and Ashura had Transfiguration and Herbology next, Transfiguration with Narcissa, Herbology with Sophie. Divinations was right before lunch.  
  
Professor Southway was the divinations teacher. She seemed quite the seer, getting predictions about every prospect of them right. She turned to Lily. Ashura, and Narcissa.  
  
Eyeing Ashura and Lily, she said, "Miss Po-Lily, I foresee you getting married in the next few months, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes," Lily said. Southway looked around.  
  
"To Daniel Radcliffe, the Gryffindor seeker. Yes, yes, I see it very clearly..." she admitted. She starting pacing. Southway glanced at Ashura. "I see a dark-haired man in you present, and in your future. He has caused you much distress, with his dark, sarcastic nature, in the last two days.  
  
"You don't know what to make of him, if he is what his outer appearance shows, or if he is bottling it inside, hiding. I also see the scene going pinkish-red, slowly, meaning that you and this other student might *connect*, so to speak. I might be wrong though, love in my predictions are my worst divination subject, and is quite fuzzy..."  
  
Ashura, Lily, and Narcissa left the divination classroom after class with separate expressions; Narcissa wearing a secret smile, Lily looking worried, and Ashura confused.  
  
Severus and Lucius walked out of Charms, talking about random things. They found the girls walking silently towards them. It was lunchtime.  
  
Lucius hugged Narcissa. "What's up with the silence?" he asked.  
  
"Divination," she replied, and nodded at Ashura. Lucius frowned.  
  
"Which was it, death or torture?" he asked. Ashura opened her mouth to reply, made a strangled sound, then shut it again, shaking her head.  
  
"What's wrong? It can't be *that* bad," Severus said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Ashura shied away from him.  
  
Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other in alarm. They knew something was seriously wrong; they just didn't know what. 


	7. Quidditch TryOuts

- 7 -  
  
Ashura picked at her lunch, looking around at the students. They silenced, as Dumbledore stood up, waving his hand. "I have an announcement to make." He said, "Quidditch try-outs will be tonight for all houses. Madam Hooch will be on the Quidditch field at 5:00 PM for the try-outs, until 6:00."  
  
"Quidditch!" Narcissa yelled, "Any of you going?"  
  
"We are," Severus and Lucius replied. Ashura nodded quietly. Lily, Daniel, Sophie, and Sabrina walked over, ignoring the glares 90% of the Slytherins were giving them.  
  
"I can't wait for the try-outs to start!" Sabrina squealed. Lucius and Narcissa talked about Quidditch with Sabrina and Sophie for the most part of lunch.  
  
"Just *talk* to him!" Lily sighed. Ashura frowned at her, glancing at the scowling Slytherin that was sitting a few seats away.  
  
"Easy for you to say. We hate each other. Plus, we have *nothing* to say to each other!" Ashura muttered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lily laughed, "What about Potions? I've heard you talk to people about it for hours! And Quidditch! Same thing!"  
  
"Fine, I'll try talking to the demon!" Ashura said, getting up. She picked up her bag, and walked over to Severus. He looked at her loathingly.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked. Ashura dropped her bag on the table, and sat down.  
  
"Ah, I need help with my potions work," she said. Severus blinked, looking at her in amazement. Shaking it off, he nodded. Severus took her potions book, and opened it. "We're doing the Mandrake Restorative Draft."  
  
Severus winced. "That one is a hard potion. Very hard. What is it, the ingredients that are troubling you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, and the order they go in," Ashura replied. Severus turned to the chapter on the Mandrake Restorative Draft, and looked at it.  
  
"Well, first off you put in the snake fangs..." Severus started. Lily smiled, and looked at Narcissa. The blonde glanced at them, then at Lily.  
  
"How did you manage it?" she asked.  
  
"Luck," Lily replied. They went to the rest of their classes, awaiting the moment they would be out on their broomsticks, to be picked for the teams.  
  
Madam Hooch blow her whistle, silencing the students that stood waiting. "I will call your name, what position you are going to try-out for, and the broomstick you have!" she said, "We'll start with Gryffindor! Abendroth, Magnus, beater, Firebolt."  
  
A 6th year with dark brown hair and eyes walked over to her, holding his broom. Madam Hooch let the Bludgers go when he was in the air with a club. He hit them toward the goal post, and kept them from getting near the small group on the ground.  
  
Next she called 'Black, Sirius' and 'Eastcote, Quintessa' to try for Beater. For Chasers, she called 'Johnson, Accalia', 'Potter, James', 'Weasley, Felix', and 'Weasley, Ulprus.' Lily was the only one that wanted to be Keeper, and Daniel was the only one there for Seeker.  
  
Lily blocked the Quaffle from getting through the hoops, her Firebolt 2004 helping out with its speed and agility. Madam Hooch cleared her throat, silencing the excited students. "The Gryffindor team will be as following: Daniel Radcliffe will be Seeker, Lily Potter will be the Keeper, Magnus Abendroth and Quintessa will be the Beaters, and Accalia Johnson and Felix and Ulprus Weasley will be the Chasers!"  
  
Sirius and James looked dejected, but perked up immediately. "Madam Hooch, could me and James commentate the games, if we can't be on the team?" Sirius asked.  
  
Madam Hooch nodded. "Can Remus help?" James asked, "Keep Sirius from making some...erm, *unwanted* comments about Slytherin..."  
  
Sirius mock-glared at him, sniggering. "Same back at you, James!" he said.  
  
Madam Hooch shook her head, and said, "Slytherin Team. Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs, go sit in the stands, out of our way."  
  
She started calling off names from her list. "Javensen, Gabrielle, Nimbus 2001; Malfoy, Lucius, Firebolt 2004; Petre, Brubeck, Firebolt, for the Beater positions. Get on your brooms."  
  
Lucius felt the Bludger fly past his head, just narrowly missing him. He hit it with his club, forcing it towards Gabrielle's head. She ducked from it, swinging her club at it. Brubeck got hit by it, and ended up with a broken nose.  
  
Madam Hooch told him to go to the Hospital Wing, shaking her head. "Looks like you two are the Beaters for Slytherin," she said, "Go sit in the stands."  
  
Lucius and Gabrielle got up with the Gryffindor Team, and watched. "Let's see, Green, Narcissa with a Firebolt 2004; Roo, Madison with a Nimbus 2001; and Claire, Samantha with a Firebolt will be the Chasers. Go join the Beaters." Madam Hooch said, "Claire, Samantha with a Firebolt; Snape, Severus with a Firebolt 2004 for the Keeper position."  
  
Severus and Samantha got on their Firebolts, and took flight. Madam Hooch flew up with them, and threw the Quaffle. He stopped it with the tail of his broom. Samantha pouted, glowering at him.  
  
Madam Hooch took three more tosses, one getting stopped by Samantha, the other two by Severus. "Miss Claire, I'm sorry to say that you will not be the Keeper."  
  
She glared at Severus, and flew over to the stands. He landed with a soft thud, and walked over to the two remaining Slytherins. "You had *better* be picked for Seeker!" he hissed, "I HATE Nicholas."  
  
"I thought you hate me, though?" Ashura sniggered. Severus winced.  
  
"Not as much as him though," he replied, going to sit with Lucius. Madam Hooch looked at her clipboard. "Harrison, Nicholas with a Nimbus 2001; Potter, Ashura with a Firebolt 2004 trying for Seeker."  
  
The Snitch was let out, and they raced after it. Nicholas growled, attempting to shove Ashura off her broom. She pushed back. Ashura leaned forward, and grabbed the Snitch.  
  
Madam Hooch took it back, and put it in the trunk. Nicholas muttered, and left, knowing he wasn't on the team. Narcissa looked at Lucius and Severus. One looked thrilled, the other not.  
  
Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff try-outs ended shortly after, and they were released to the castle. Narcissa smiled. "We all made it onto the team!" she said.  
  
"Yeah, surprisingly." Ashura replied, "What's up with-" her voice dropped "- Severus?"  
  
Narcissa shrugged. "I don't know, but he's been like that almost all day, really."  
  
"Don't you ever find it strange, that he never *likes* anyone? He hates everyone."  
  
"No, not really. After a while, you don't even notice it," Narcissa said, frowning. They trudged into the castle, and to their separate common rooms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I found out that everyone's houses are mixed up, confusing, so here is what they are:  
  
Ashura: Slytherin  
  
Lily: Gryffindor  
  
Narcissa: Slytherin  
  
Lucius: Slytherin  
  
Severus: Slytherin  
  
Sophie: Hufflepuff  
  
Sabrina: Ravenclaw 


	8. Hogsmeade Visit One

-8 -  
  
Narcissa looked at Lucius, who nodded, and scuttled over to hide behind Severus' chair. She sat silently, pretending to read her book, while she was actually watching the door.  
  
She tensed up, as Ashura came in, looking very much like she wanted to kill the first person to mess with her. Lucius noticed this too, and waited with baited breath for her to sit down somewhere. Narcissa put her book down, and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"The idiots called Sirius Black and James Potter used a Color Changing spell on me, and turned my hair red! Red! And not just any red, but GRYFFINDOR RED!!!" she shrieked, glaring at Severus, who was stifling a laugh, "shut UP!"  
  
"Oh, it can't have been too bad, having red hair, for...how long?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Three hours." Lucius crawled behind her chair. "What are you *doing*, Lucius?"  
  
He got up. "Nothing," Lucius lied. Narcissa rolled her eyes, and, went on 'reading'.  
  
The students lined up in front of the doors, awaiting the minute they could go to Hogsmeade. Ashura, Lily, Daniel, Narcissa, Lucius, and Severus were one of the first in line, Sophie and Sabrina were staying at the castle.  
  
When Professor Southway had made sure that no students without forms were there, she excused them. The 1000+ students flooded onto the stairs, and down onto the grounds. They walked over to the gates, and went through.  
  
The third years were in awe at the little village, with its stores and cottages. Anyone else just went about to do their shopping. "Come *on*!" Narcissa hissed, dragging Ashura away, "We need some new dress robes! We have the Yule Ball in December to prepare for, you know!"  
  
"I thought that they only hold the Yule Ball on years when they have the Twiwizard Tournament?" she asked. Narcissa nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but Dumbledore, the old dog, is now having it every year!" Narcissa replied. They entered a shop. A few of the female students were already getting fitted for theirs.  
  
A witch waved one of the lot off, and walked over. "Dress robes for the Ball, I assume?" she asked.  
  
They nodded. She led them over to the rest. The tag on the front of her robes read 'Abby'. Another witch came over, this one being 'Julia'.  
  
"What color?" Julia and Abby asked. Ashura and Narcissa looked at each other.  
  
"Dark Blue."  
  
"Pink."  
  
The two witches ran all over the place getting the right colors of fabric. Narcissa's was done first-soft pink with white lace around the cuffs and hem.  
  
Narcissa hissed a request into Julia's ear, and she nodded. Ashura looked at her, frowning. "Why do we need to get them so early in the year. The Yule Ball isn't for two months."  
  
"One and a half!" Narcissa corrected, "It isn't a good idea to try and get them right before the ball. Think this is bad? You wait and see what it looks like on the trip before it!"  
  
"I rather not," Ashura said, staring into the mirror that the witches had put nearby. "What did you tell them to do?!"  
  
"Nothing! Just to make the top portion of it a bit...tighter?" the blonde said. Ashura glared at her, and sighed. Narcissa grinned. "You'll knock most of the male population at Hogwarts dead...especially *Severus*!!!"  
  
"HOLD UP!!!" she snapped, the color fading in her face, "What do you mean 'especially Severus'?"  
  
"You and Sev are soooo flirting with each other! Everyone knows it!" Narcissa giggled.  
  
"We are NOT!" Ashura howled, turning a pale pinkish-red in embarrassment. They paid for their robes (3 galleons) and left.  
  
Lily and Daniel found them by Honeydukes. Severus and Lucius met up with them there. "Any of you want to go in with me?" Daniel asked.  
  
Ashura and Lily nodded, and followed after him. After buying a month's worth of chocolate frogs, Bertie Blott's beans, and many other things, they left.  
  
Sitting with in the Three Broomsticks with glasses of Butterbeer, the group stayed silent. "Um, so, who you going to the Yule Ball with, Sophie?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"I want Remus to ask me to the ball." Sophie replied, "Sabrina wants to go with *Sirius Black*!"  
  
"Siriuslee Blank, is more like it. He's an idiot." Severus said, "A Hufflepuff 1st year has more sense then him. No offence, Sophie. You're smart."  
  
"None taken," she nodded. Lucius crossed his arms.  
  
"I reckon that I'm going to be with Narcissa, right?" he said. The blonde nodded. She looked at Severus.  
  
"Who are *you* going with, Sev?" Narcissa questioned. He stiffened.  
  
"To the Yule Ball? No one yet...unless you plan on setting me up with someone, like a certain blonde couple did least year."  
  
"Sev, you had fun last year, didn't you?" Lucius frowned. Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
"If that's what you call getting paired up with the clumsiest of the Ravenclaw 4th years. She had to have had two left feet, and kept spilling everything imaginable on me," he mumbled. Sophie and Sabrina giggled, grinning at him.  
  
"How about that Gryffindor Girl? The dark one?" Sophie suggested.  
  
"Oh, you mean the 7th year?" Sabrina asked, "Tall one, with black hair?"  
  
"No, no, NO!" Severus screamed, "I am NOT going to the Yule Ball with that tree of a girl! She's taller then ME!!!!"  
  
They laughed. Narcissa shook her head. "Then who would you go with instead?"  
  
"ANYONE!!! I'd even go with *her*!!!!!" Severus said, pointing at Ashura. Silence covered the table.  
  
"Did you just say..." Lucius started.  
  
"That you would rather go out with ASHURA?!?!?!?!?!" Narcissa finished. Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Shut up. She's better then that Gryffindor. That idiot of a Gryffindor looks like something that lives at the bottom of the ocean, where no one dares venture."  
  
"That isn't very nice, Severus!" Sophie scolded, glaring at him. Severus glowered at her, and sighed. Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other, and smirked. They had the next of the year planned already, just because Severus let slip one sentence. 


	9. Gryffindor Versus Slytherin

Lily wrote this chapter/I edited it, and our dragon will promptly eat any flamers.  
  
- 9 -  
  
Everyone got ready as Lily and Ashura stepped, in looking at the other quidditch Players. Lily went to the Gryffindor table smiling, while Ashura went to the Slytherin table saying nervously, "It's alright, we'll win...we'll win. Everything will go out fine...just fine..."  
  
"Hey, Ashura, you got to eat something today if you want to have a clear view of the game!" Narcissa said.  
  
"I'm just not really ready to play today," Ashura muttered.  
  
"Your game will be GREAT! What are you talking about?" Lucius asked.  
  
"It's not that," she said, looking at Lily, smiling.  
  
"Ohhh... Azur, Lily and you always want the best for each other; I mean, look at Lily she obviously isn't thinking about that. There's nothing to worry about you guys, both way or another either win or lose it doesn't matter..." Narcissa said  
  
"Hey, what's Lily doing?" Severus asked, looking at Lily and Daniel kissing. "People are not aloud to kiss in this school...it's a RULE!"  
  
"Well...they are, since they are ENGAGED!" Ashura snapped, looking at Lily again.  
  
"What? Lily and Daniel are getting married? Isn't there a rule they CAN'T break in this school?" Lucius asked.  
  
"You guys, it's time to go on the field for the Qudditch match," Narcissa said.  
  
Lily darted over the Slytherin table, pushing people out of her way. " Look you guys, I just want you to know, win or lose, you will always be my friends"  
  
"Lily...why don't you just-" Severus started angrily.  
  
"Severus why don't you just PIPE down...Lily, thanks. We hope you win too..." Ashura said.  
  
"Azur, are you okay?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay...I'm just nervous," she replied.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time to go to the field," Severus pointed out.  
  
Lily and Daniel ran to get to the door, so they could go to the locker room, while everyone else tried to go into the stands.  
  
"Today will be a great game... no more losing," Daniel announced, "Lily, we need you to block those goals, okay sweets...and...Accalia, Felix, and Ulprus *please* try to score at least 50 points, just do that for me... and Magnus, Quintessa, no more lovey-dovey stuff up there in the air. This is not a make-out place... you don't see me and Lily making-out up there do you... " Lily blushed. "Alright then! GANG, GO OUT THERE AND DO THE BEST AS YOU CAN!"  
  
"We'll make you proud, Daniel!" Lily said.  
  
"Yeah, those Slytherins are going to eat our dust!" Felix added.  
  
They went out racing on their brooms. You could hear the people roaring with applause. "Sirius Black and James Potter here! Today's match is Gryffindor versus Slytherin! Well, here come the GRYFFINDOOOOORS!" Sirius yelled.  
  
The Slytherins started to come. "And here come the SLYTHERIIIIIIINS!" James announced, the boos from ¾ of the students body almost drowning out his voice.  
  
"Madam Hooch starts to get the balls ready for the game and there they gooooo!" Sirius said.  
  
"Accalia has the Quaffle! NO! That darn Bludger..." Sirius yelled.  
  
"Sirius..." Professor McGonagall warned.  
  
"Okay, okay, keep your horses professor!" Sirius laughed.  
  
The crowd started laughing at Professor McGonagall, who was trying to steal the mic away from Sirius. "It's okay... it's okay! I won't make bad comments about you any more!" Sirius laughed, "I'll just make them about the Slytherins!"  
  
"GOOO, MAGNUS HIT THAT BLUGER AT THAT QUAFFLE!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"There goes Felix! He's got the Quaffle! NO! Another Slytherin does! Yes, Ulprus does! YES, ULPRUS GOTS THE BALL! YEEEEES, GRYFFINDOR gets 10 points...Gryffinor: 10 and Slytherin: 0!" Sirius announced.  
  
"There goes Ashura... WHAT ARE YOU DOING... OH! SHE'S TRYING TO FIND THE SNITICH... WELL, THERE IT GOES, FLYING PAST ME... WOW, DANIEL SPOTS THE SNITCH AND SO DOES ASHURA, AND THEY BOTH LOOK AT EACH OTHER... AND THEY RACE TO THE SNITCH AND ASHURA CRASHES...INTO DANIEL...WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU...YOU.." Sirius stated.  
  
"GET WITH THE GAME SIRIUS!!!" McGonagall snapped.  
  
"3 PENALTY SHOTS TO SLYTHERIN...WOW, ACCALIA! YOU REALLY LOOK PRETTY SHOOTING THOSE QUAFFLES..." Sirius yelled.  
  
"GET WITH THE GAME, SIRIUS!" McGonagall said.  
  
"Well it's now Gryffindor: 40 and Slytherin: 0!" Sirius announced, "OOOH...Gabrielle hit a Bludger at Accalia...THAT'S A PENALTY POINT!"  
  
"Now it's Gryffindor: 50 and Slytherin: 0 ... COME ON GRYFFINDORS! YOU CAN DO IT... YOU CAN BEAT THOSE RUDE STUFFIES TO THE GROUND... COME ON GRYFF-"  
  
"SIRIUS! THAT'S IT! GIVE ME THAT MIC!" Professor McGonagall yelled.  
  
"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, PROFESSOR!!!" Sirius laughed, running around.  
  
"Sirius! SIT DOWN! " James ordered.  
  
"OH ARE YOU ON MCGONAGALL'S SIDE NOW? YESSS... QUINTESSA HITS A BLUDGER AT MADISON... WAY THE GO QUINTESSA..." Sirius said.  
  
"GIVE ME THAT MIC, SIRIUS!!!" McGonagall snapped.  
  
"NOOO... WOW GRYFFINDOR SHOOTS AGAIN... GRYFFINDOR: 60 and SLYTHERIN: 0 " Sirius yelled.  
  
"OH! THAT'S TWO PENATLY POINTS...BOTH GABRIELLE AND LUCIUS HIT BLUGERS AT ULPRUS..." James said, taking over while Sirius kept the mic away from the professor. Sirius got back.  
  
"Gryffindor: 80 and Slytherin: 0...GOD, THE SLYTHERINS SUCK! THEY HAVE 0 POINTS AND GRYFFINDOR HAS 60!!! I MEAN WH-"  
  
"That's IT! SIRIUS DETENTION!!!!" Professor McGonagall snapped.  
  
"NO! Professor McGonagall! I DIDN'T MEAN IT... I DIDN'T MEAN IT!... NOT! WELL, ANYWAYS BEFORE PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL DISTURBED ME, FELIX GOES FOR THE GOAL AND HE SHOOTS AND HE SCORES... YES GRYFFINDOR: 70 AND SLYTHERIN: 0... OH AIN'T THAT A SURPRISE NARCISSA GETS THE QUAFFLE AND SHE SHOOTS AND SCORES...DAMN...SLYTHERIN: 10 AND GRYFFINDOR: 70..." Sirius said.  
  
"OOOOO, their goes another bludger hit by Lucius which is going towards... Severus... WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HITTING A BLUGER AT YOUR OWN PLAYER...GOSH, THESE SLYTHERINS PLAY SOOO WEIRD...ANYWAYS...HYDRAR HAS THE QUAFFLE...AND HE TRYS TO SHOOT...OOO, TOO BAD HYDRAR...NOW FELIX'S GOT THE QUAFFLE! HE SHOOTS HE SCORES...OOO YES GRYFFINDOR: 80 AND SLYTHERIN: 10..." Sirius announced.  
  
"OOOOO THAT IS FOUR PENALTY SHOTS, FIRST OF ALL ULPRUS YOU HIT YOUR OWN TEAM MATE AND THEN, MAGNUS HITS MADISON, AND THEN MADISON HITS MAGNUS BACK, AND THEN LUCIUS HITS ULPRUS..." Sirius yelled.  
  
"GOD, THIS GAME IS GETTING DOWN AND DIRTY... WELL IT'S NOW GRYFFINDOR: 100 AND SLYTHERIN: 30...WELL THIS GAME IS GOING OUT GREAT ISN'T IT PROFESSOR? " Sirius asked, "WOULD YOU PLEASE SIT DOWN PROFESSOR?" Professor McGonagall sat down.  
  
"NOW THE PLAYERS ARE ANGRY WITH EACH OTHER... OOOO NICE SAVE LILY... ANYWAYS... QUINTESSA... HITS A BLUDGER AT. WAIT A MINUTE QUINTESSA YOU MISSED... " Sirius said.  
  
"NOW MADISON'S GOT THE QUAFFLE NO FELIX'S GOT THE QUAFFLE... NO WAIT A MINUTE... YES HYDRAR'S GOT THE QUAFFLE, AND YES HE SHOOTS AND SCORES, NOW IT'S GRYFFINDOR: 100 AND SLYTHERIN: 40! " Sirius announced.  
  
"OOOO BOTH MAGNUS AND QUINTESSA HIT BLUDGERS AT THE KEEPER SEVERUS! NOW THAT'S WRONG! WELL THAT'S TWO PENATLY POINTS, NOWS IT'S GRYFFINOR:100 and SLYTHERIN: 50..." Sirius said, "HEY JAMES! AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY ANYTHING FOR THE COMENTARY?"  
  
"Okay, I guess," James said, "NICE SAVE SEVERUS! ASHURA SPOTTED THE SNITCH AGAIN! AND SHE DIVES! WHERE DID IT GO? OH WELL ASHURA... NICE TRY THOUGH... WELL, NOW NARCISSA'S GOT THE QUAFFLE AND SHE SHOOTS AND SCOOOORES!"  
  
"OOOOOH, MAGNUS HIT A BLUDGER AT NARCISSA... THAT'S A PENALTY POINT... NOW GRYFFINDOR: 120 AND SLYTHERIN: 60... WELLL...NOW, THATS FOUR PENALTY POINTS... FIRST, FELIX THREW HIS CLUB AT LUCIUS AND QUINTESSA HIT A BLUDGER AT ASHURA... MAN THAT'S SICK... WELL, AND ULPRUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WAIT A MINUTE!!! HE'S GETTING OFF HIS BROOM AND HITTING LUCIUS WITH IT! THAT DEFENTLY A PENALTY POINT! NOW IT'S GRYFFINDOR: 120 AND SLYTHERIN: 70..."  
  
"OOOOH, YOU RUDE BASTARDS!!! WHY DID YOU HIT THOSE BLUDGERS AT LILY!!! LILY'S ON THE GROUND...SHE WAS HIT BY TWO BLUDGERS BY GABRIELLE...OOO GARIELLE YOUR GONNA GET IT!!! DANIEL DIVES AT LILY AND GETS OFF OF HIS BROOM TO SEE IF SHE'S ALRIGHT..." James said.  
  
"ASHURA'S STILL LOOKING FOR THE SNITCH... I GUESS SHE DIDN'T NOTICE THAT HER SISTER'S BEEN HIT BY TWO BLUDGERS... WELL THERE GOES THE SNITCH... OH MY GOD .. THERE GOES ASHURA SHE DIVES AND SHE'S GOT THE SNITCH... SHE'S GOT THE SNITCH..." James announces  
  
"OH MY GOD! IT'S A TIE!! I REPEAT! GRYFFINDOR AND SLYTHERIN TIE AT 120 POINTS!!! THIS WILL DEFIDENTLY BE GOING INTO HOGWARTS: A HISTERY!!!!" Sirius scream.  
  
"NOW SHE'S NOTICES HER SISTER'S ON THE GROUND!!" James said.  
  
James and Sirius ran down to the ground to see if Lily was okay. So did Sophie and Sabrina and the other Gryffindors. And by surprise the other Slytherins went down to see if she was all right.  
  
"Are you okay, Lily?" Ashura asked, "I'm sorry...I didn't see you fall, and wasn't listening to James and Sirius..."  
  
"I think I'm okay it's just a couple of bruises and god my face hurts," Lily replied.  
  
"OUT OF THE WAY... OUT OF THE WAY!" Dumbledore ordered, pushing through the throng of students.  
  
"We'll take you straight to the Hospital Wing, Lily," he said, helping her up.  
  
"Well. This is the end of the game. Madam Hooch and Professor Dumbledore will decide rather to let Slytherin and Gryffindor go on in the Quidditch games, or if they are out!" Sirius announced. The students walked back to the castle. 


	10. Yule Ball

- 10 -  
  
Let's go to Gryffindor Tower to change for the ball," Daniel suggested.  
  
Severus hissed, "NO!"  
  
"Come on!" Lucius said, "No one will notice you."  
  
"No one will notice? NO ONE WILL NOTICE! ARE YOU BLOODY NUTS!?!" Severus snapped. Lucius pulled his wand out.  
  
"I'm sorry to do this Severus," Lucius sighed. He waved his wand, and ropes flew out of them.  
  
"LUCIUS!" Severus squirmed, the ropes binding him. The girls watched them, holding back laughter. Lucius grinned at him, and looked at Daniel.  
  
"Stupefy. Will you do the final honors?" he asked. Lucius let the ropes fall apart. Daniel nodded, grinning also, looking at the now unconscious Slytherin.  
  
"Mobilicorpus!" he shouted. The boy's body rose up, his feet dangling a few feet from the ground, his chin hitting his chest. Lily and Ashura laughed, Narcissa giggling. "We'll see you three later."  
  
Lucius, Daniel, and Severus left, leaving them alone in the common room. Lily fell into the chair Narcissa was sitting in, she was laughing so hard. Narcissa pushed her off, and stood up. "This is going to be interesting," she said, "Let's go up to the dorm."  
  
"Perfect!" Narcissa squealed, "Accio mirror!"  
  
The hand mirror zoomed into her hand. Ashura sighed, and took it; her hair was made into a bun, a few loose tendrils curled into loose curls. Her dress robes were dark blue, the bottom hem and the ends of the flowing sleeves trimmed with silver.  
  
Lily looked into the mirror. She wore maroon dress robes, with lace trim at the wrist neck and hem. Her hair was in banana curls, which were pinned up onto her head. She touched up the make-up.  
  
"Don't we look splendid?" Narcissa asked, admiring herself. Narcissa wore soft-pink robes, embroidered with flowers and vines, her hair up in a neat bun, a lot like McGonagoll's.  
  
"I wonder how the boys are doing?" Ashura commented, picking up her wand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
"Severus!" Lucius sighed. He shook his head, and said, "It's only a few inches! It's not like I'm going cut it short!"  
  
"Just the ends. You know, to straighten it out, and make it look, erm, *neater*," Daniel said, "Don't make us bind you again!"  
  
Severus sighed, and replied, "Fine!"  
  
Lucius grinned. "That's better!" he said, taking his wand out.  
  
Using the Severing Charm, Lucius cut Severus's hair, ignoring the mumbles of anger. Daniel was working on getting ready himself, but Lucius was more worried about Severus' looks for the ball then his own.  
  
"Done," he announced. Severus got up from the bed, and walked over to the wall mirror. He had on black and green dress robes, his straight black hair trimmed and washed.  
  
Sirius, James, and Remus walked in, laughing. They stopped, staring at Severus. "What is that...that Slytherin doing here?" Sirius asked.  
  
He grinned, and laughed. "Just kidding!"  
  
Recently, Sirius, James, Remus, Narcissa, Lucius, Ashura, Severus, Lily, Daniel, and Lilac made the Slytherin-Gryffindor team, but the Mauraders did there pranking on their own.  
  
"Looking good, Sev!" James complimented. Severus frowned at him.  
  
"I don't even know who I am going with to the ball!" Severus said, looking at Lucius, "Who is it?"  
  
"You'll see," Lucius and Daniel replied, before grinning. Daniel, Sirius, and James looked at each other. They all had their hair spiked, and didn't even know it.  
  
"Now this was unexpected," Remus said. Sirius looked at his watch.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't we be getting down to the Great Hall?" he asked. Everyone nodded, and left, after putting everything away.  
  
Ashura glanced around, looking for the boys. Narcissa and Lily stood patiently. Lucius and Daniel walked over, smiling. "Azur?" Lucius and Narcissa asked.  
  
"What?" she replied.  
  
"We said that you need not worry about finding a date for the Yule Ball, because we have one for you, so here-" Narcissa said.  
  
"-he-" Lucius added.  
  
"-IS!" they both announced, stepping back. Ashura gasped, stumbling back. Right where they had stood, was Severus Snape, not looking like the normal scowl-wearing, sneering Slytherin, but had a ghost of a smile.  
  
He looked at her, and his jaw hit the floor. Severus openly gaped at her, Sirius, James, and Remus laughing at him. Ashura turned her stare onto Narcissa, who had the biggest grin anyone ever saw on her.  
  
"Y-you did this because of that Divination prediction, didn't you!" Ashura accused them. Lucius and Narcissa looked around innocently.  
  
"And what I said at the Three Broomsticks!" Severus added in, glaring at them. "I refuse to-"  
  
"NO way will I ever-"  
  
"Not in my life-"  
  
Lucius laughed. "You two can't back out! You promised to go with whoever we set you up with!" he said.  
  
Ashura and Severus looked at each other, going pale. Cursing Narcissa and Lucius, they nodded. Narcissa beamed, and said, "OK then! Let's get in there!"  
  
They entered the Great Hall with the rest of the students. "Let's split up for awhile, then later on we can get back together again?" Daniel suggested.  
  
They agreed (mostly), and split into groups of two. Lucius and Narcissa got into the flock of dancing students. "Do you think tonight will go well?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why do we bother with them?" Severus asked, kicking at the snow. He looked around. The bushes were covered with thick white snow, the fairies just barely stirring in them. "All they think about, is what might go right."  
  
"Those idiots." Ashura muttered, "We barely get along, can't talk about anything without throwing insults at each other..."  
  
"I know. Nothing will ever change, will it?"  
  
"I don't know...why do you ask?" Severus glanced at her.  
  
"Well, they've all been saying that we've been..." he looked at the ground, "you know."  
  
Ashura nodded, frowning. "Even the rest of the Slytherins are saying so...and most of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff doesn't say anything. You reckon it's true?"  
  
Severus sighed, and nodded in response. "I reckon so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily glanced over Daniel's shoulder, looking for the other couples. "What are you looking for?" Daniel asked, turning to look.  
  
"Nothing...! Follow me!" Lily said, grabbing his wrist. They ran straight past Lucius and Narcissa, who glanced at each other, and followed. Daniel frowned in confusion.  
  
"What is going on? What'd you see?" he asked.  
  
"You won't believe it until you see it!" Lily panted, dragging him over to the farthest side of the Great Hall. It was darker then the rest, with the tables covered in almost entire shadow.  
  
Lucius and Narcissa caught up, and stopped right next to them. "What is over here-" he started, before his jaw dropped. "They are not doing what I think they're doing?"  
  
Lily pulled her camera out, and took a quick picture. Narcissa looked at them. "I can't believe it!" she yelled, "Azur and Sev, locking lips! It's a miracle!!"  
  
Lucius used the Silencing Charm on her, but it was too late. Severus spotted them standing there, and quickly got away from Ashura. "What are you staring at!" he snapped.  
  
They gave him innocent looks, and started to slowly back away. Severus and Ashura both pulled out their wands, and pointed them at the group. "This would be a good time to run..." Lucius said, "while we're still in one piece."  
  
Lily and Daniel was about to run for it, when her sister yelled, "Locomotor Mortis!"  
  
Their legs locked together, stopping them in their tracks. Severus was working in Narcissa and Lucius. "Serpensortia!" he said, a snake appearing from his wand.  
  
Narcissa and Lucius stopped, staring down at the hissing serpent. They started backing up, when the snake started slithering towards them, baring its fangs. "Severus, get rid of this thing! We didn't do anything!" Narcissa said, hiding behind Lucius.  
  
"What do you call embarrassing us?" Severus snapped, looking at Ashura. She looked back at him, then at Lily.  
  
"Accio camera!" she said, the camera in Lily's robe appearing in her hand in a split second. Severus glared at Lily.  
  
"You did not take a picture of that!" he snarled, "Give me that camera!"  
  
"Don't!" Lily said, "Accio camera!" The magic fight for the camera began, the other students gathering to watch. Severus glared at them, and finished it.  
  
"ACCIO CAMERA!!!" the camera was brought out of the fight, and landed softly in his hand. He opened the back of it, and tore out the film.  
  
"Oh, no! It's ruined!" Lily cried, staring at Severus, "Mom and Dad told me to watch you two, you little runt!"  
  
"*What*?" Severus asked, "How can you, call me a runt? I'm taller then you!!!"  
  
Daniel looked at Lily, and said, "Will you two stop fighting? You're always on each other? And anyway, we should be getting along, and leave them alone."  
  
"I can't believe you are agreeing with them!" Lily said, "I thought you were on my side! You know Mom and Dad wanted me watching them!"  
  
"I know, but they have a life too, and it's none of anybody's business but their own, of what they do, " Daniel replied.  
  
"I guess you are right. I just wanted to make sure she is alright. I would never want her to get hurt."  
  
"Finite Incantatum," Narcissa said, the snake disappearing and Lily and Daniel was let out of the Leg-Lock curse. Severus looked at Lily.  
  
"I would never hurt Ashura, because I really like her, and I know she's your sister, and I know you care about her," he said, looking around nervously. All the other students looked at them.  
  
"Awwww!" they said. Severus glared at them, shutting up the gathered students.  
  
"I can't believe you and Lily are actually getting along," Ashura said, "for once since the beginning of school."  
  
Sirius, James, and Remus walked over, Lilac, Sophie, and Sabrina following. "What's going on?" Sirius asked, looking around at them.  
  
"Nothing..." Lily and Daniel replied, trying to get the students to go away.  
  
"Sonorus." Sirius said, "ALL STUDENTS PLEASE RETURN TO THE BALL...THERE IS NOTHING TO SEE HERE...PLEASE GO BACK TO WHATEVER YOU WERE DOING...quietus."  
  
Some of the students walked away, but most just stood there, staring at them. "GO!" Lucius snapped.  
  
They fled from the scene. Lucius and Sirius turned back to the others. Dumbledore stood up near the entrance of the hall, and said, "All students are to return to their common rooms,, the ball is over. I hope you all had fun, and had a good time. Good-night."  
  
"AW!" the students moaned, filing out. 


	11. Hogsmeade Visit Two

Another Lily written/Ashura edited chap. Our dragon, like said before, will eat flames.  
  
- 11 -  
  
Lily got up and went to see if anyone else was up. Everyone was surrounding the notice board.  
  
"What's going on? " Lily asked, looking at Daniel.  
  
"Hogsmeade Weekend, " Daniel replied.  
  
"Oh my god, I forgot we're going to Hogsmeade this weekend!" Lily gasped, stunned.  
  
Lily went back up to the girls' dorm to get dressed. She started for the common room door when it flew open.  
  
"Hey, Lily...did you hear? It's Hogsmeade Weekend! I saw the notice board...I forgot all about it!" Ashura said, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I know. I just saw the notice board, too...hey, I got to talk to you up in the girls' dorm, " Lily said. Ashura nodded.  
  
They went up to the girls' dorm. Lily stopped and looked at Ashura. "Hey, I've been thinking, how would you like to play a joke on Sev and Daniel?" Lily asked.  
  
"Sure...what is it?" Ashura asked.  
  
"Well, I think that we should both take the Polyjuice Potion and become each other, so Sev and Daniel will think that I'm you and you're me. What do you say? " Lily suggested  
  
"Why would we want to do something like that?" she asked.  
  
"So we can trick them in thinking that I am you and you're me...we can do the normal things we do...even kiss!" Lily replied.  
  
"Oh. This is going to be good. Hey, we can steal the Polyjuice Potion from Professor Vandrack's cupboard, " Ashura said.  
  
"Yeah. You go get it since your common room is so close to his classroom, and I'll make a diversion while you steal the potion," Lily said. Ashura nodded.  
  
Ashura started down to his classroom while, Lily went to Vandrack's office. "Professor Vandrack! Peeve is in the trophy room throwing the trophies around! I thought you ought..."  
  
Before Lily could even finish her sentence. Professor Vandrack went out of his office in a flash. "Come on, hurry up Ashura, before he comes back, " Lily whispered.  
  
Ashura used her wand to break the wards off the potions cabinet, and opened it. She found the Polyjuice potion bottle, and filled two vials with it. After putting back the bottle and putting the wards up, she hurried out of the office.  
  
"You coming?" Ashura asked, looking at Lily.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," she replied nervously.  
  
Lily shut the door after she left the office, with Ashura waiting for her. "We need to cut a piece of each other's hair..." Lily said.  
  
Lily got her wand and using the Severing Charm, she cut a piece of Ashura's hair and then her own.  
  
"Here's my hair for you...now, we have to put it in the Polyjuice potion and drink it." Lily said. Ashura rolled her eyes.  
  
"You think I don't know that? I'm the one who likes Potions!" Ashura snapped, looking at the Polyjuice potion bubble after putting Lily's hair in it.  
  
Ashura went to the mirror and drank two sips of the potion. Her skin started to bubble and all her features changed into Lily's.  
  
" It worked...Lily! Drink it!" Ashura said, looking at Lily, who was looking down into the bubbling potion.  
  
"Okay!" Lily said, sipping it. Her skin and body started changing. She went across the room and looked at the mirror. "It worked...do you have to have such a pale complexion?" Lily asked, looking at her face.  
  
"Yes, I'm a Slytherin! What do you expect.anyway, we should get going. Also remember to call me Lily and I'll remember to call you Ashura," Ashura said, looking at Lily.  
  
"I'm so glad we have the same size in clothes or we would have a problem.remember this potion lasts only two hours!" Lily said.  
  
"I know! I'm not stupid! Man, Sev is going to be so pissed at me, but it's worth it to see his face after you kiss him then you start to fade to yourself again," Ashura said, laughing.  
  
"Come on, you two! It's time to go to Hogsmeade!" Narcissa said, looking at them with a bewildered face. They started out to the common room door when the rest of the group joined them.  
  
"Hey, so what were you two talking about? I mean you were up there for so long..." Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Ashura replied, looking at Lily.  
  
They went down through the corridors and out of Hogwarts to the carriages. They finally got to Hogsmeade.  
  
When at Hogsmeade, they all decided to go to the Three Broomsticks, since it was really cold, to warm them up with some butterbeer. They piled into the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"So, Sev what do you really like about me?" Lily asked, nibbling Sev on his ear  
  
"Ummmm..." Severus said, looking at Lily weirdly.  
  
"Hey, Daniel what do you want to do on our honeymoon?" Ashura asked, rubbing her feet against Daniel's leg.  
  
"You two are acting weird today. Are you up to something?" Daniel asked, looking at Severus, who nodded in silent agreement.  
  
"NO! " both Lily and Ashura said, startling the boys.  
  
"Can't we just get to know are boyfriends better?" Lily asked nervously.  
  
"Ahhhh...I guess..." Severus said. They finished their conversation, slurping their butterbeers.  
  
"Let's go in Honeydukes," Sirius suggested, excitedly.  
  
"Okay," the other's agreed, laughing. They went into Honeydukes and saw a lot of other students in there eating candy.  
  
"Hey, what's your favorite candy, Lily?" Daniel asked. Once again looking at Severus, who was frowning at the real Lily.  
  
"Shouldn't you know that?" Ashura asked. Lily looked over at her, and pointed over to the chocolate frogs. "Chocolate frogs."  
  
Daniel looked over at Severus. The Slytherin went to Lily, and asked, "What's your favorite class?"  
  
Lily looked over to Ashura, and who pointed at Professor Vandrack, whom was picking at the cockroach clusters.  
  
"Potions, you should know that," Lily announced in a small attempt at snapping, looking at Severus.  
  
"Oh, just making sure." Sev looked at Daniel, who shrugged.  
  
"You only have thirty minutes," Professor McGonagall announced, after using Sonorus. They went out of Honeydukes and wandered around talking about the Qudditch match and how Lily and Daniel were going to get married when the game occurs.  
  
Professor McGonagall came back again, and said, "Come on! Everyone onto the carriages..."  
  
They went into the carriages, and before they knew it, they were back in Hogwarts. "We'll see ya tomorrow," Lily, Severus, Narcissa, and Lucius said, walking towards the dungeons Sophie, Sabrina, Remus, Sirius, Ashura, Daniel, James, and Lilac left for Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Lily, Severus, Narcissa, and Lucius went into the Slytherin Common Room. "Aren't you coming?" Narcissa asked, looking at Lily.  
  
"I'll be up there in a minute," Lily replied. Narcissa nodded. "Good Night, Sev," she said, going to kiss Severus good-night.  
  
Just then, the Polyjuice potion started to fade, while they were still kissing. "WHAT THE HECK!" Severus snapped, looking at Lily.  
  
While a mess was happening in the Slytherin Common Room, the door open. Ashura and Daniel were there.  
  
"Alright! Lily! Explain!" Daniel ordered, looking at Lily and Ashura who went to sit over by Severus, who was still stunned.  
  
"We thought that we would do a little prank on you, since you guys say that you know us so well!" Lily replied, laughing.  
  
"You should of saw Daniel's face, Lily!" Ashura said, laughing also.  
  
"Hahaha...VERY FUNNY!" Severus snapped sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, come on! You have got to say it was funny, because you should have seen your face when you saw me kissing you!" Lily said, grinning.  
  
"Okay, maybe it was a little funny, you got to give yourselves props there...but, who thought of the idea?" Daniel asked. Ashura and Lily looked at each other.  
  
"I did...see, I wanted to know if you really knew me very well, or if you were just saying that to make me worry if we should be together or not," Lily replied, rather sadly.  
  
"Lily...what are you talking about? Of course I know you well...me and Severus knew you were up to something, but we didn't know what...you should know that I love you." Daniel said, sitting next to Lily holding her hand. "You know what...I never really proposed to you did I.well, will you marry me?"  
  
Daniel was bending on one knee looking at Lily, who sobbed. "Yes...I'LL MARRY YOU, DANIEL...I LOVE YOU," Lily said, crying. 


End file.
